


Break the Silence

by pterosounds



Series: Deaf!Carmilla AU [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, deaf carmilla au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterosounds/pseuds/pterosounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy/Smutty sequel to 'Louder Than Words' where they go for pizza and Laura's great with her hands. In the sign language sense, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> You don't need to read 'Louder Than Words' to understand this sequel, but I would appreciate the hits and kudos!  
> Here's the lovely smut addition to the deaf!carm au.

“I had no idea that this was a problem,” you huff out as you scroll through yet another movie theater’s website.

‘This is why I usually wait for movies to come out on DVD.’ Carmilla signs back. You’ve gotten better at picking up gestures from the corner of your eye, to the point that you don’t need to be looking directly at Carmilla to know what she’s saying.

The two of you are lounging around in her room, her head in your lap as you sit criss crossed on her bed. As it turns out, locating a venue close to campus that offers closed captions for a movie that you both want to see is much more difficult than you care for it to be.

“I want to go to the movies with you though. It’s like an essential date.” You have gotten into the habit of signing and speaking at the same time, even around Laf and Perry. “Hold on, I think I found one! That new live action Jungle Book movie is playing at AMC with full captions and audio descriptions!”

‘Isn’t this produced by Disney still? The original Jungle Book is nothing like Kipling’s novel.’ 

You give Carmilla an exasperated look. ‘This is not a time to be some sort of literary elitist. Besides, weren’t you reading that book when we first met?’

‘You mean when you made an utter fool of yourself?’

‘Shut up.’

You nudge her off of your lap, and she sits up, but not before she presses a quick kiss to your cheek.

‘Fine, I’ll go to the movie. But no guarantees I’ll actually be watching it.’ She winks.

However, Carmilla only attempts to make out with you once during the previews, and is pleasantly surprised that she actually enjoys the movie. As you leave the theatre hand in hand, Carmilla mentions that she has always loved Bagheera.

‘Kinda terrifying because you know, giant black cat.’ You point out.

‘He has a good heart!’

You both laugh, and as you walk down the street towards the bus stop, your stomach growls.

‘Hungry?’

‘Something like that.’ Carmilla bites the corner of her lip and gives you a look that is far too inappropriate for public, and it sends a heat searing through your body. You raise your hand to reply, but words are lost on you. In an act of sympathy, or perhaps just to keep the silence from dragging on any longer, Carmilla rolls her eyes and concedes that she is hungry as well.

You take seats at a local pizza place and order a cheese pizza and breadsticks.

‘Your ASL has improved remarkably in the past few weeks.’ Carmilla signs.

‘You think so? I have always been good with my hands.’ You hadn’t intended for that to come out dirty, but Carmilla’s eyebrows shoot up and that salacious expression returns to her face.

‘Why do you keep looking at me like that? You’re embarrassing me.’

‘I don’t think it’s quite embarrassment that you’re feeling. Or at least I hope not.’

You glance around nervously and it dawns on you that most likely, no one in this building has any idea what the two of you are saying.

As if she knows what you’re thinking, Carmilla signs ‘I could tell you anything I want right now, and no one would know or be able to stop me.’

You swallow thickly, and you know you’re visibly blushing. ‘Why are you like this?’

‘What can I say, you just have this effect on me, Laura.’

She uses your name sign, and your heart skips a beat like it always does when you see it. A special motion, created by the girl you love, for you and only you. (It’s an L rubbed in a circle over the heart.)

‘I think we should eat this pizza as fast as possible.’ You reply slowly.

‘And why is that, dear?’

This time your smile matches hers, but you have to look down at the table to compose yourself before you reply. ‘Because I think I want to show you just how good I’ve gotten with my hands.’

You can see Carmilla’s pupils visibly dilate, her dark brown eyes practically pitch black now.

‘Sounds like a wonderful plan.’

The pizza cannot get to you quick enough, and you scarf down a few slices while Carmilla tries to play a bit of footsie. You flag down the waiter for a to go box and your check, and Carmilla feigns innocence as she signs something that you don’t know, but you’re fairly sure is absolutely filthy.

‘I’ll need you to translate that when we get back to your room’ You sign as you hastily gather your things.

‘I can do more than translate.’ Her reply is all you need to get your ass out of the door and towards the bus stop.

Carmilla tugs on your hand to get your attention and signs ‘taxi’ and it takes you no time to pull out your phone and call one. The drive back to campus is only ten minutes, but Carmilla doesn’t give you any personal space. Her hand runs a gentle path up and down the top of your thigh, and you have a white-knuckled grip on the edge of the grimy cab seat. It’s taking every ounce of your willpower not to slam your girlfriend into a horizontal position in the back of a taxi, but you have some dignity left in you, and it really is only a ten minute drive.

Only ten minutes.

Only six minutes.

Only three minutes…

Carmilla’s fingers hike up a bit further as the car goes over a pothole, and your breath catches at the brief contact. You pull your lower lip between your teeth and are in serious danger of drawing blood when the driver finally pulls up to Carmilla’s dorm.

“Thank you!” You yell out as you toss a twenty in the driver’s direction, and you swear your feet don’t touch the ground as you all but drag Carmilla into the building after you. As soon as the door closes behind you, you press your girlfriend against the wall of the front common room and kiss her. She hums in response and wraps her arms around your waist. You faintly hear someone coming down the stairs and pull back with a soft gasp before leading Carmilla down the hall. 

When you get to her door, she takes her sweet time taking out her room key, but when the door finally unlocks, you push her in and pin her against a wall once more.

Your fingers tangle into her hair as your lips move against hers. Every part of your body is buzzing and your heart is beating in your ears as you feel Carmilla trail her hands up your back, lifting your shirt up with it. Your bodies part for the split second it takes you to tug the shirt over your head and toss it on the floor, but Carmilla is quick to yank your hips back towards hers and give you a searing kiss.

“Bed,” you say against her lips, and curse to yourself because she can’t hear you. Actions speak louder than words, though, so you hook your fingers through her belt loops and lead her back to her bed. She falls back as her legs hit the side of the mattress, and you follow after her. 

Straddling her hips, you take a moment to soak in the sight of her below you.

‘Like what you see?’ She signs.

‘I think I’ll like it better when your top is off.’

In a flash, her shirt is gone, probably joining yours on the floor. ‘More.’ Your fingertips briefly touch for the sign and you’re not sure she picks it up, but then she sits up and reaches behind her back to unclasp her bra. As the garment falls away, the world stops.

Glinting in the moonlight filtered through the shutters are two silver piercings decorating both of Carmilla’s nipples, and the sight has an immediate physical effect on you. Heat pools between your legs, and you instinctively grind against Carmilla’s hips.

“Fuck…” you whisper, and Carmilla’s smirk tells you she read your lips. She leans back on her elbows, her eyelids hooded slightly. You reach a hand forward hesitantly before your fingers rest on the side of her ribs, your thumb hovering over the metal. Your tongue wets your lips (which had dried from your heightened breath) and you make eye contact with Carmilla. A small nod from her confirms the permission you need.

You gently rub the pad of your thumb over the ball of her piercing and Carmilla rolls her head back with a soft moan. Encouraged by this reaction, your free hand reaches up to her other breast and mirrors the motion.

Carmilla shifts under you as a small whine escapes her lips, and with a smirk you dip your head down and swipe your tongue over one of her nipples.

Louder this time, Carmilla moans once more, and you press open mouthed kisses to the flesh of her breast, her sternum, her collarbones, her neck…

She turns her head to capture your lips in hers, and you welcome the warmth of her kiss. Slowly, she lowers herself, and you keep yourself up with a hand on one side of her head, the other not leaving her chest.

You knead her breast gently as you continue to kiss her, and one of your legs finds itself shifted between hers. She lifts her hips up to grind against your thigh, and her breath hitches. You break the kiss and trail your lips down her neck. In turn, your hand slides down her side and towards the waistband of her jeans. When your lips brush against metal, you look up to see Carmilla gazing down at you, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth to keep a moan back.

Keeping the eye contact, you slowly circle your tongue around her nipple, and that’s remarkably enough to make Carmilla squeeze her eyes shut and groan again. She seems particularly sensitive, and your brain is consumed with wondering what her reaction would be to more pressure.

With a small hum, you take her nipple between your lips and give it an experimental suck. One of Carmilla’s hands grips the back of your head and keeps you there, her nails digging into your scalp slightly, so you take it a step further and lathe your tongue over the beads of her piercing. She arcs up against you as the loudest moan yet leaves her, and you can’t help but pull away with a laugh.

‘You’re so loud’ you sign.

Carmilla’s eyes go wide and she groans as she covers her face with her hands. It dawns on you that she didn’t know until you said something, and you immediately feel bad for embarrassing her. You pull her hands away and mouth, ‘it’s okay, we’ll work together to keep you quiet.’ You give her a wink for good measure, hoping she takes the flirting as a sign to relax. She does, and her expression turns to one of relief and adoration as she leans up slightly to press a chaste kiss to your lips, but it doesn’t stay timid for long.

Soon enough, the heat is back on, and this time when your mouth begins its journey down her body, one of your hands entwines with hers. Through some sort of skill you didn’t know you possessed, you manage to unbutton her pants single-handedly. Carmilla helps you with tugging them down, though, and you faintly register the sound of denim hitting the floor.

Much to Carmilla’s chagrin, you twist your hand out of hers, but her annoyance is short lived. 

Settled on your knees between her legs, you run your fingers up her bare thighs, one hand daring to brush against the damp patch you can see in Carmilla’s underwear. She hums at the contact, the back of her hand covering her mouth.

A whimper escapes her as you teasingly trace the waistband of her panties, her hips bucking slightly. With a small breath to steel yourself, you curl your fingers under the elastic and pull her underwear down. There is an awkward fumbling of legs as the two of you try to get the garment off of her, but eventually you two are victorious. She shimmies herself back on her bed to give you room to lay down between her legs, and excitement glints in her eyes. Adjusting yourself to lay on your stomach, Carmilla takes the initiative to cross her ankles behind your back and impatiently pull you closer.

You press a few kisses along her thighs as she runs her fingers back through your hair. One of your hands reaches up to rest on her chest, and she eagerly presses her breast into your palm. Your other hand sits on her hip, your thumb rubbing small circles into her skin as your lips inch closer to her center.

The scent of her arousal makes your mouth water, and as much as you like teasing your girlfriend and watching her cool facade fall away, at that moment you want to taste her more than anything. Bowing your head, you run your tongue between the folds of her center, and she’s everything you could have asked for or imagined.

With the hand tangled in your hair, Carmilla pushes you closer to her hips, and you search for her clit with your lips. When you find it, she moans in response, but manages to muffle most of it with the crook of her elbow.

You start off slow and methodical, swirling your tongue around the bundle of nerves between bouts of sucking. Her arousal coats your chin as your head bobs in time with your ministrations, and Carmilla eagerly rolls her hips. Your hand that was on her hip slides under her leg and towards her entrance, and you give the length of her folds a solid lick before slipping a finger into her. Carmilla gasps sharply and hums out her gratitude as you slowly begin to pump your hand, matching pace with your circles around her clit. 

She writhes underneath you, both hands now keeping your head where she wants it, and you can tell by the rising staccato of her moans that she’s close. Stepping it up a notch, you add a second finger (which she readily accepts) and give them a nice curl inside her. That seems to be enough, as you feel her tighten around you and let out the beginning of the loudest moan you’ve ever heard. Quicker than lightning, you slap your free hand over her mouth and let her ride out her climax on your hand. But you’re not done.

Replacing the hand on her mouth with your lips, you kiss her slowly as your fingers continue to move in and out of her, the heel of your palm now compensating for the relocation of your lips. She moans into the kiss, and you roll your hips simultaneously with the pumping of your arm. Soon, she comes again, gentler this time, and once you’re sure she’s satisfied, you bring your coated fingers up to your mouth and lick them clean. She watches you with rapt attention, a peaceful smile playing on her lips.

‘Your turn,’ she signs lazily. Kneeling between her legs once again, you undo your pants and pull them off, taking your underwear with them.

What she signs next, you aren’t sure you’ve translated correctly. You know ‘face’ and you know ‘sit’, and both of those were in her languid motions, but either denial or genuine ignorance is keeping you from comprehending it.

You communicate your confusion, and she rolls her eyes. ‘You know. Don’t play dumb.’

‘Are you sure?’ you reply slowly, and she gives you a cocky smirk and raised eyebrow.

‘If you don’t want to-’

You grab her wrists to stop her, the equivalent of putting a finger to her lips, and she simply shrugs. You move up, your knees now on either side of her head, and you gaze down at her along the length of your torso. Her eyes shoot up to you and then trail back down to what is in front of her. She grips your waist and leans up, the contact of her warm tongue sending shivers down your spine.

You’re not sure exactly what she does, but it makes your toes curl and your hips cant in a way that you’re sure isn’t comfortable for your girlfriends. That doesn’t stop you from pulling at her hair like she did to you, though. 

Through some sort of magic (you’re sure) her hands don’t leave your sides, and yet you find yourself embarrassingly close in a short period of time. No girl you’ve been with before (albeit the number is only three) has been able to make your feel the way you do and put you on the edge this quickly with just their mouths.

You thank the gods above, and especially whoever brought Carmilla Karnstein into the world, as the searing heat in your gut grows and spreads through you, but there’s something missing, something still keeping you from sweet release that you can’t put your finger on.

And it’s not like you can tell her, she wouldn’t be able to hear you and her head is buried between your thighs. You shift your hips to the side and grind down, desperately trying to find the angle you need. In mild frustration you yank on Carmilla’s hair a bit too hard and she moans into you.

It’s either the vibration from her response, or even just the sound itself, but something brings you to your climax and it hits you hard.

Your body goes rigid, save for the frantic bucks of your hips as you slowly come down from your high. As the last of the pleasure leaves you and you’re left in the sweet afterglow, you collapse next to Carmilla, the lower half of her face shining faintly with your arousal. You laugh softly as she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand before kissing you.

Curled up in her arms, you lift your hands slightly to sign.

‘For someone who never talks, you’re halfway decent with that mouth of yours.’

She snorts in reply and adjusts her arms to sign back: ‘I’m taking that as a compliment.’

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ carmunism.tumblr.com and help me forget the series is ending


End file.
